Secrets On The Rails
by ThatOtakuInClass
Summary: Sally Troodon realizes after meeting a certain man from her past 6 yrs. later, that she still loves him, Trevor Conductor still feels the same way about her. How long can they keep their romance a secret? [[Human AU, WARNING: Rated M for Sexual content in later Chapters, Nudity, Foul language, & MAYBE a bit of Violence]] (This a complete rewrite, different than original upload).
1. Prologue, Author's Note

_Prologue /Author's Note:_

 ** _{_** ** _Author's Note:_** ** _Let me quickly explain a few things. This is a complete rewrite of an original, because I didn't like the first version, so this version may be longer than the original._** **Sally Troodon is Mrs. Conductor, The Mr. & Mrs. Pteranodon in the story are Grandma & Grandpa Pteranodon in the show. & everybody else are . Trevor Conductor is the OC that is Mr. Conductor's father & Mrs. Conductor's husband. But Sally & Trevor are not married yet in the fanfic. Not to mention some of the stuff in here are made up, also that the Conductor family are more like a Victorian household like thing. Even though it says this in the summary, this is a Human AU}**

The day was beautiful in the Mesozoic, but this was a time before Mr. Conductor was the Conductor of the Dinosaur Train in fact this was a time before he was even born. This story follows a Sally Troodon the young female Conductor of the Train, and Trevor Conductor, a love stricken man who loves the Dinosaur Train's Conductor more than his own fiancé.

As everyone waited for the train to pull up, McKinley violently grabbed Trevor by his arm. "I'm going to sit by my husband!" she said cheerfully. "I'm not your husband! Don't call me that!" Trevor said as he ripped away from her. "We ARE getting married!" She said. "Fat chance!" Caroline said angrily. "Caroline! Manners!" Tiana said sternly. "Yes mother," Caroline said looking downwards. "McKinley, you will be sitting with us!" Alan said. "Alright," McKinley said cheerfully. "DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH ANY WOMAN BEHIND MY BACK!" she shrieked. "ALL ABOARD!" The train Conductor yelled out.

Before Trevor got onto the train he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Olivia Troodon. Sue Troodon, one of her granddaughter's was with her. "Are you going to Troodon Town?" she asked, her voice alone reminded him of a woman from his past, they even shared the same face. "You're going to talk to her….are you?" Sue asked innocently. "I can't guarantee that she'll even be there….She probably hates my guts," Trevor replied. "But the letter she sent said that she still loves you!" Sue said. "That was six years ago! People change." He replied. "At least make the effort to look for her, She needs to know that we're still here, that there's still family that cares about her," Olivia said. "Yes ma'am," he said. "You've changed, and it's not for the better…" Olivia said as she started to walk away. Trevor got onto the train after the conductor yelled out "ALL ABOARD!" again.

Trevor felt uneasy as he walked to find a compartment in a passenger coach away from his fiancé & parents, luckily, his siblings went into one at the back of the train.

{End of Prologue & Author's Note.}

 **{Please feel free to correct me on any spelling mistakes/errors or if any sentences sound wrong/ don't make sense! I'd love to hear about your opinions & feedback!}**


	2. Ch1: Troubles part 1

_Chapter 1: Troubles part 1._

{[Trevor Conductor's POVish]}

As the Mesozoic Railways Engine number twelve left the station of Troodon Trails, Trevor let out a very heavy sigh. He purposely sat in between his two siblings, Arthur Conductor, and Caroline Conductor, His elder brother, and younger sister. "What's the matter?" Caroline asked sweetly. Trevor looked towards his sister. "Hm? I guess it's nothing…" He replied. Being more than happy that he decided to sit with them in the compartment, it allowed him & his siblings to talk freely.

"As if! He's thinking about his old fiancé…You know…Her" Arthur said.

"She was the victim of a rumour, a FALSE rumour!" Caroline said.

'Guys…stop, just…stop…" Trevor said. "Mother shouldn't have made the engagement between you and McKinley! If any woman has a questionable reputation, it's her!" Caroline said sternly, "She's trying to win mother and father over! She's deceiving them! She got Sally out of the way so she can have you! You're nothing but a trophy to her!" Caroline said. "Caroline! STOP IT!" Arthur demanded.

"What? It's true! Sally ran, just like every other victim of McKinley's rumours!" She said making sure she was pointing out a fact. "But she {[McKinley]} is right in one thing, and it's that the innocent never run!" Arthur sounded as though he was pointing out a fact. "No wonder she's never coming back! Unlike the other victims, she has brains!"

Trevor listened to his siblings; he knew his sister was right, hell, their friend Carol was right! He remembered the note he received from Sally, well, it was read to him by Carol.

 _'_ _I know you're a smart Troodon Trevor! But the way you looked at me that night…I'll never forget it, it just screamed that you didn't trust me anymore! I know you'll never ask for my side of the story, you guys at the Trails are like that! That's why I left. Even with the routine apology and 'I was wrong, I should've listened to you' won't. Work. I heard those words leave you guys' mouths too many times; I know you don't actually mean it! That's why I'm never coming back._

 _That way, if you're actually sorry, you'll come looking for me, and you know already that I won't come to you, even with an apology, that'll NEVER change the fact that you all have ruined my reputation, trustworthiness, respect, and you ruined any chance I had for a real job! No one is going to hire a quote on quote, 'whore' to work on a train!_

 _Trevor, I want you to know, that I still love you! And I hope to everything that's high & mighty, that you'll see who's telling the truth & who lied._

 _Sincerely, Sally.'_

Trevor knew that she went to Troodon Town! It just made sense, but where has she'd been living for the past few years in Troodon Town? All he remembered about Troodon Town is that it was indeed on the same continent of Laramidia as Troodon Trails, but it was closer to the Western Interior Sea area. He overheard her mother last week asking a woman, who worked in the 'Questionable Reputation' District or the easier name the Slums of Troodon Town if Sally was working for her.

{[Flashback of the previous week]}

"Eve, Darling why did you invite me over?" a female Troodon, dressed in…what Trevor, and Sally's sister Sue could assume, is the latest fashion for an owner of a Brothel, or what they are most commonly called these days, a Pimp.

"Vic, I just want to know if my eldest daughter works for you!" Eve replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" Vic replied. "Vic, Trudy doesn't have her! So-" Eve didn't finish her sentence.

"Eve, your girl doesn't work for me, even though with her body, she definitely would bring more customers, but the majority of my working girls are just desperate for money, a roof over their heads, food to eat, and a warm place to sleep." Vic said, being serious. Eve looked as though she was expecting a different answer.

"I've seen her around the Town though! Mostly at the station! I'm assuming that she works for *Industries, What she does is none of my business." Vic said. "What if I offer you something to find out more about her?" Eve asked. "Nah, after all, she ain't one of my girls or a client! No amount of money or booze can change my mind!" Vic said as she took a swig from the whisky bottle by her side. She looked dead into Eve's eyes. "If you're that desperate! Go do it yourself! I'm gone!" Vic immediately stepped out of the room and noticed Trevor & Sue after she closed the door. "Look you two, you have no business to eavesdrop, if you're so interested, you'll go to the Town yourself," She just then let it go as she left.

{[End of flashback]}

Trevor realized that he didn't really pay attention to what his siblings were saying. "Big Brother! I'm serious, leave her, she'd only see you as a trophy, I know! I saw her with plenty of men! It's like she's with a new man every other week behind your back!" Caroline said. "Shut your mouth!" Arthur said, clenching his teeth. "I have to have evidence! You need to prove these are true…." Trevor replied. "Oh? Like you didn't with Sally? Really? You automatically believed McKinley when she told you those rumours about her!" Caroline was trying to prove a point. "KNOW YOUR PLACE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Arthur yelled. "ARTHUR! ENOUGH!" Trevor hissed.

Everything was quiet for the rest of the trip, and then they heard it. "LARAMIDIA, THE DINOSAUR BIG CITY! NEXT STOP! END OF THE LINE!" The train's conductor yelled out. "Finally! I can't wait to get to Uncle Alfred! He'll clear up this drama!" Caroline said. "Well, you've always been his favourite…" Arthur said under his breathe. "Well, unlike MOST people in my life, He'll listen to both sides of the story," Caroline said.

Trevor really didn't want to get off the train; he despised his new fiancé, McKinley, she got extremely jealous very easily, she was clingy. Not to mention that she LOVES to gossip. The more damaging the rumour, the better. The most frightening part about her that he only noticed just a few months ago was that she LOVED the suffering of other women, especially when she feels like they're a threat to her for whatever reason.

 _*Is that it? Did she see Sally as a threat? Is that why she spread such horrible rumours?*_ He thought nervously. He realized that maybe his sister was right…He made a B line straight to the café, knowing that he and his family are going to be there for a while, and it's the only place where McKinley wouldn't bother to look for him. He noticed a girl in a frilly black and white long sleeved dress. By a glance alone you would assume she was a maid. But looking at her again, he realised that her attire was definitely not the type that a servant would wear. Her pure white hair was short in the front. Her eyes were like freshly polished blood rubies. She looked like death with the combination; it didn't help her case that her skin was as white as porcelain.

She stepped closer towards him, that's when he noticed that despite her pure white hair, she had long, dark lashes, her cheeks and lips had a natural rosy pink colour to them. She didn't look like death anymore; she looked like a walking porcelain doll.

"Greetings, Mr. Conductor, how are you this fine day?" She asked, almost emotionless. "Uhm….Fine, I guess," He replied. "That's. Good to know," She said, making it obvious that she knew he was lying. He drew out a heavy sigh "I can't talk about it, not here, not where she could possibly see me," He replied. "Should we head to somewhere more private then?" She asked. "Follow me," She added, her tone of voice sounded as though she was giving him an order than a simple request. He immediately followed. She led him directly to the men's washroom, she opened the door looked around before she pointed into the room. "Get in." she sounded WAY to calm for this. "Alright," He said, looking around to make sure they were the only ones there before entering. The girl placed an 'Out of Order' sign on the door, before closing and locking the door. She immediately closed the toilet and sat down on the lid.

"Tell me your problems Mr. Conductor!" She said calmly. "I prefer Trevor, May I ask your name?" Trevor asked as he sat down on his suitcase. "Koshmarnyy son, that's what you may call me." Koshmarnyy son answered. "Alright, I feel like I made a big mistake a few years ago," Trevor said. "I see, and what was this mistake?" Koshmarnyy son asked. "I….Should've believed my fiancé, Sally, and trusted her, instead i….chased her away," He admitted. "Wounds like that are difficult to heal, how are you suffering from the consequences of that decision?" Koshmarnyy son asked. "I'm….engaged to the woman that may have caused all this in the first place," He said. "You all have took this other woman's side, without asking for Sally's side of the story in the first place, That. Makes. You. Just. As. Guilty. As that Woman!" She said sternly.

Trevor knew she was right. "I'm…I'm sorry, I guess I should've taken responsibility," He said quietly. "How is it like to be with that other woman anyways?" Koshmarnyy son asked.

"To be honest? Terrible, It's like I can't breathe, It's like she can't trust me to be around any other woman outside of my family! For example, if I even look at the maid to say 'thank you' to her after cleaning something up, McKinley would freak out, & accuse me of being unfaithful, it's not fair," He said quietly. "And yet, She's the one being unfaithful, you should've stayed with your previous one," Koshmarnyy son stated. "What do you mean?" He asked. Koshmarnyy son stood up & looked down upon him. "Do you believe in magic?" She asked with a slight smirked. Before he knew it, the lights flickered, and she was gone.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir, are you alright in there?" a man's voice could be heard. "Sorry, I just got overwhelmed," Trevor pulled out the most cliché excuse he could think of. "Okay, have you seen a Trevor Conductor?" the man asked. "Yes sir, in fact, that's me," he answered. "Why? Who's looking for me?". "Sorry sir, I was just wondering if you're taking the Dinosaur Train to Troodon Town. Or are you taking a different train there?" the man stated. Trevor immediately unlocked the door. "Yes, I'm taking the Dinosaur Train there," He said to the station master. "Well, you better hurry sir, it'll arrive any minute. It leaves at 1:05 pm." The station master said. Trevor grabbed his suitcase, thanked the station master and ran straight to the platform. Not noticing Koshmarnyy son watching him from the shadows.

 _*Industries= Shortened name for Dinosaur Train Industries._

 _Koshmarnyy son= Nightmare in Russian (At least that's what i got on Translate). She's a character, she'll randomly appear & disappear_

 _If you had gotten confused by the POVish thing, it's because it's still being told in third person POV._


	3. Ch 2: Troubles part 2

_Chapter 2: Troubles part 2._

{[Same day, but it is Sally/ Mrs. Conductor's POVish]}

Sally woke up two hours before dawn, just like she always did these past few years. She sat up and stretched and got out of bed to bathe and made sure her uniform was clean & freshly pressed. She brushed her hair and put it into a bun, secured by pins. The hairstyle alone was to give her a more mature appearance, since she looked pretty youthful for her age.

After she finished and ate her breakfast, she cleaned it up and headed out towards the train station. She stepped outside, it was very cold, and chilly, but that didn't bother her. She started to walk down the path. The place she called home was extremely isolated. The calm, cold morning was extremely refreshing; it always calmed her down especially when the previous day was extremely stressful. Just like yesterday when she asked Alfred Conductor about what her father may have said about her.

{[Flashback of the previous day]}

"Uncle Alfred?" Sally asked as she put the tray of toasted nuts onto the table. "I know you talked to my Grandmother Olivia yesterday, did she say anything about Father?" she wondered.

Alfred made an expression as though he was hesitant. "She told me that he stopped talking about you all together…never once showed concern about your whereabouts when you left. Some father of yours! When she told him that I helped you out, he said that I shouldn't have meddled in family matters!" He said as though he was annoyed. Sally frowned "Knowing Nana, She asked for your opinion so she could tell him what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in." "Smart Girl! Yes, in fact I told her to tell him that if I didn't help you at all, & instead, looked the other way; you would be working at Vickie's Brothel! Either being a Greeter or an Escort. Either way, you'd be selling yourself," He said.

Sally looked down; she just kept thinking of how lucky she was that Alfred would be so generous! He did prove a point. "Thank you," She said. "I'm sorry, if I could I would go there and smack it into him," Alfred said.

{[End of flashback]}

She let out a heavy sigh, "Forget about that, obviously Father doesn't seem to care about me anymore," she said to herself. She decided to allow the cold air to calm her as she continued to walk towards train station.

The morning sun was now peeking over the horizon when she finished maintenance on the Dinosaur Train; she even made sure that the train was cleaned & freshly polished.

Everything was routine the Train stopped at Pteranodon Terrace, Sally met the Pteranodons after the train left the station.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Pteranodon! I hear you're going on vacation to Laramidia!" she said cheerfully. "La di loo! Yes we are!" Mr. Pteranodon replied. "We'd figured that we see that opera show there while we still can!" Mrs. Pteranodon said. "That sounds like fun, Hope you enjoy it, every bit of it!" Sally said cheerfully. "Braawk, Thank you so much Ms. Troodon!" Mr. Pteranodon said.

Eventually, after several stops, Sally glanced at her watch. "NEXT STOP, LARAMIDIA! THE DINOSAUR BIG CITY!" She called out.

After the train pulled up. "EVERYBODY ALL OFF BOARD! WE'RE TURNING THE TRAIN AROUND!" she yelled out as she stepped off. "Enjoy your vacation Pteranodons!" Sally said sweetly to Mr. & Mrs. Pteranodon. "Thank you, we will!" They both said. "Hey! Servant, place my bags on the train! NOW!" a woman's voice was heard.

Sally grimaced as she immediately recognized the voice. This quickly changed to a sweet, gentle smile as she turned around to face her. "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm afraid I can't do that until the train is back on the platform." She said calmly as she gestured towards the train which was already halfway down the tracks heading towards the roundhouse.

"Why You-"

"McKinley! She's just doing her job!" an older male Troodon said as he approached the younger one. "I'm dearly sorry Mr. Conductor; it must've been my tone…" Sally said quietly. "Nonsense! You are completely fine! And please, call me Alan!" Alan said. McKinley scoffed as she turned her head. She had bleached blonde hair; it was not orange like other Troodons. "Some people seem to ignore the fact that they should be using their manners these days," he pointed out. "Alan who is she? Where is Alfred?" Tiana Conductor, Alan's wife & Trevor's mother asked as she approached. "Oh, May I?" Sally began. "Be my guest, I'm wondering the same thing!" Alan said.

"Alfred Conductor…. retired two years ago, I'm the new Conductor of the Dinosaur Train now," She was honest in her answer. McKinley looked furious. "YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT STOLE THE ROLE FROM MY FIANCE!" she screamed. "TREVOR SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THAT ROLE BY BIRTHRIGHT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she shrieked out loud enough that people inside the train station started to stare. "MCKINLEY! HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Tiana yelled out. "I'm terribly sorry about that…" Arthur said. "Some people shouldn't even be here in the first place." Caroline said. The train pulled up again. "I'll help you now," Sally said as she gently picked up McKinley's suitcase & placed it on one of the racks. "ALL ABOARD!" she yelled out as everybody got on. "WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YET!" Trevor yelled out. "It's alright sir! Do you need me to get your bag?" Sally asked. "Yes, thank you," Trevor said. "TREVOR! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" McKinley screamed. "Ma'am this is no place to yell." Sally said calmly. "STAY OUT OF THIS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE A TAKEN MAN!" she screamed. "McKinley, she's doing her job." Alan said. "GET OVER HERE NOW! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DEFEND YOURSELF!" she screamed. "MA'AM!" Sally had no choice but to raise her voice. "If you don't stop with this behaviour, you will be removed from this Train, you're disturbing the other passengers." She said in a stern voice. Tiana gave a look to McKinley as though she automatically sided with the Conductor. "You heard her," Tiana said. "I was not disturbing the other passengers!" McKinley said. "Sure, all the other passengers are totally crowding together in the back of the passenger coach because that's where all the cool kids hang around," Caroline said in a sarcastic tone.

Sally sighed after calming all the passengers, & punching their tickets, she sat down in the caboose, "I'm going to have a splitting headache by the end of my shift," she said to herself. "I'm going to the washroom," Trevor said as he got up, to walk towards the caboose. He recognized Sally, but he couldn't place a name to her. "Who is she? I feel like I know her from somewhere." He said to himself. He opened the door and saw her. "What are you doing in the washroom?" He asked. Sally giggled sweetly "Trevs, this is the caboose." She giggled. Trevor was wide-eyed there was only one person who knew that nickname. "S-Sally? Is that….you?" He asked as tears started to burn his eyes. Sally blushed slightly as she felt terrible that she made him cry. 'Yes Trevor….It's me." She replied. He immediately ran to her & wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you!" he sobbed. "Now, I'm paying the price." Sally hugged him "It's okay, at least you made the effort to look, I'm guessing that the price you're paying is your engagement to McKinley?" Sally asked wrapping her arms around him to comfort him.

She was very warm, and gentle, welcoming. This was the woman that he wanted to marry. She was basically the smartest woman he knew. "Do you still need the washroom?" She asked. "Yeah." "Okay" She got up and led him to the washroom.

Trevor realized how awkward that entire encounter was as he walked back to meet his family after using the washroom, He said nothing for the rest of the train ride to Troodon Town.


	4. Ch 3: Risky Appetizer

_Chapter 3: Risky Appetizer_

 **{Hey, this is an early warning, this is when things are starting to get a _little_ steamy, it's gonna get even more so the next chapter, If you're not comfortable with this kind of stuff, at least I warned you}**

The train arrived at Troodon Town, and everyone got off, Sally's shift ended. And she stretched. The evening had arrived so quickly, she didn't really notice. She started her walk home, "This has all been so hectic, I can't wait to be home," she said quietly. She felt gentle hands wrap around her waist. She was surprised when she felt Trevor's lips connect to hers. She shoved him away "Trevor, You're engaged! You can't be doing this!" Sally said, turning away.

"Sally, you're the one I love!" Trevor said. "That doesn't justify your actions! You're still engaged to McKinley." She said quickly. He knew damn well that she was right. He kissed her behind the ear the he whispered. "I'll try to remember next time". "We both know that if you're doing this, you're not going to stop," Sally said, sounding annoyed. Sally sighed again; she walked up ahead a few steps then turned to look at him. "We keep this our little secret," Sally said. "Of Course, but I need a reason to break off the engagement with McKinley." Trevor said. "Right now, I want to go home." Sally said.

"Alright," Trevor began, as he started to walk with her down the path. "Where are you living these days?" He asked. Sally paused. "At Alfred's home, I live with him," Sally said quietly. "He has been so kind to me…everybody here at Troodon Town has been…" Sally's voice started to shake. "Sorry, we should've done better," Trevor said. "What's done is done," She said. They started to walk again.

During the seemingly endless walk, Sally started to feel her heart pound in her head; it was almost like she couldn't take walking with Trevor for much longer. _*Why am I feeling like this? I thought we were over and now, it feels like a first love all over again!*_ Sally couldn't help but feel warmth while she was around him.

 _*Damn It! I don't want to get too excited, that kind of stuff is hard to hide! But she smells nice, is that Oil? Or Polish? Either way, She smells just like the Dinosaur Train…Now I feel really weird just by think about this, the smell is really nice for some reason.*_ Trevor thought. The rest of the walk was uneventful, a lot of awkward silence. When they opened the door Alfred and Caroline welcomed them home. "Sally get ready, there's a dinner tonight." Alfred said. "Elder Brother, mother wants you to stay with Uncle Alfred, because she doesn't trust you to be with McKinley," Caroline said. "She thinks you guys might try to do the deed before your married." She sounded less than pleased. Trevor rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I'd rather stick my member into a cactus, or something that'll bite it clean off than do something like that with her!" He said. That made Caroline smile "So is she the new fiancé?" she asked pointing at Sally. "No, she's the first!" Trevor replied. Caroline looked surprised at Sally. "It's really you! I missed you so much! Does this mean you guys are back together?" Caroline asked as she hugged Sally. "Well, when Trevor & McKinley break off their engagement, but he needs a reason to break off the engagement," Sally explained. "She won't break it off! But she's a cheat!" Caroline said. "Trevor would remain faithful though," Alfred said. "I don't know about that! People would do interesting things out of spite!" Sally said.

"Anyways you two get ready, there will be a dinner party tonight, and I want you two to look your best." Alfred said to them. "Of course sir," Sally said.

Sally had just put on a fancy looking blouse with lace; Trevor opened the door, fully dressed in his suit. "You look stunning," He said as he approached her. "Trevor, did you forget your manners? It's rude to walk in on someone getting dressed." Sally said. "Aww, but can I get away with it with you?" He asked. "Trevor, everyone will say that it's alright when you do it to your spouse, I'm not your wife, I'm not even engaged to you anymore," She said. Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. He kept placing gentle kisses on her neck. "You look beautiful with your hair down," he whispered seductively. He started to grope her "*gasp* Trevor, stop….You're *gasp* engaged," She let out a very quiet moan. "Trevor!" Sally said, trying to scold him. "Let me finish getting dressed," She said. "Alright, alright," Trevor said as he backed off. "May I…continue watching?" He asked. Sally sighed. "You're like a horny teenager!" She replied. There was a slight silence before she let out a quiet sigh. "Not where I can see you in the mirror," Trevor couldn't believe that she was actually allowing it.

He smirked as he sat down on her bed. He watched her as she put on a maroon coloured bustle skirt, she brushed her long, curly orange hair, she placed it in a loose braid, & bun. Some of her hair was still loose. "Is this better? I satisfied both parties," She said smiling. Trevor smiled, "It'll do, when is the Party?" He replied. "Not for another two hours, Why?" Sally asked.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her again, their faces so close to each other's, they could feel the other's breathe. "I want a taste…" he spoke lowly and quietly, sounding extremely seductive. What aroused Trevor was than he had to lean forward to be so close to Sally's face, she did have a rather large bust. He unbuttoned her blouse and corset cover. His warm breathe on her chest. She didn't want to admit it; it turned her on slightly, maybe because it was him. What aroused her even more was the way he caressed her bosom gently with his soft lips, with his warm breath. She let out a moan. "Oh? Are you enjoying this?" He asked with a smile. "I would do something to you in return, but we both know you like your suits clean," She replied. She started to care less about the fact that Trevor was engaged, there was one thing that seemed to have taken over their emotions and behaviour towards each other, and it was pure Lust.

Trevor almost picked her up and almost threw her onto the bed. He started to lick and gently bite her breasts, roughly grabbing her thighs. She started to moan even more, it didn't help that he positioned himself between her legs, making sure they were spread widely. "I *Ahn* I think…I'm*Ahhnnn~~*" Her legs suddenly started to twitch. Trevor looked up to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked while he didn't stop being so rough with the groping. Out of the blue she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug as she arched her back, & let out a very loud moan-like cry, He felt aroused by her cry as he held her tightly. "You *gasp* idiot…..* she was gasping. "What happened?" Trevor asked. "What do you think?" She asked. He then realized, being so rough with her, doing the things he was doing to her, groping her in the right places, it triggered her first orgasm. "I have to clean up, before anything stains!" She said quickly. "I can help you with that," He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped it in between her legs. "Oh My….Your so wet down there~~~," He said. "Whose fault is that?" She asked. "Mine, Sorry about that, I really wanted a taste," He said in a tone that sounded as though he was implying that he's a child wanting to try something new. "Geez, Trevs, You're a grown man! Do I have to change any clothes?" She asked. "Nope, you're good," He said. She sighed in relief. "That's good, dodged a bullet there."

She got up and finished fixing her clothes. By the time they made it downstairs there were already some guests, Caroline smiled and ran up to them. "You two look like the perfect couple!" She said out loud, it was loud enough that their father came up to see. "Ah, you're right Caroline! They do," Alan said. Trevor smiled as he looked into Sally's eyes. She gave him a small smile back. "I should go….Have a good evening, all of you," Sally said with a gentle smile as she started to walk away. Alan looked at his youngest daughter & she looked at him back. "Can Big Brother marry her instead of McKinley? She's a lot nicer than her to!" Caroline asked. "You know what? I like her! Perfect wife material! She obviously knows boundaries! I'll talk to your mother and convince her!" Alan said. Trevor, who overheard the conversation, couldn't help but smile brightly! _*That's my wife!*_ He thought happily. "Really Father?" Trevor asked.

Alan looked at his son "Maybe, but I have to talk to your mother about it first," Alan said. "Not to mention mother would want a valid reason to break off the engagement between you & McKinley!" Caroline said. Alan nodded in agreement. "Come on son, Dinner would be soon," Alan said. "Keep your hands to yourself Brother, McKinley will freak if she sees that you're trying to woo the Dinosaur Train's conductor!" Caroline whispered to her elder brother. "I know, but you told me that McKinley isn't faithful, all I have to do is to try to catch her in the act!" He whispered his response to his sister.


	5. Ch 4: Frustrating Dinner

_Chapter 4: Frustrating Dinner_

Sally managed to find Alfred; she quickly walked up to him. "I didn't know you were having a dinner party, if I did, I would've stayed at the station," She said to him. Alfred sighed. "Trust me, I would've stayed at the station myself, but Tiana & McKinley really wanted to announce the engagement & so on," Alfred said as he rolled his eyes. He leaned towards Sally "When they come in, don't leave my side, especially at dinner time," he whispered. Sally knew why as well, it was just pure luck that they didn't recognized her at Laramidia. "I think I'll skip the party part of the evening & go for an evening walk instead," Sally said quietly.

Alfred looked at her with a saddened expression "This isn't fair, McKinley said all those nasty things about you, just to marry the man you love, both of you deserve better," He said. Sally showed him a small smile "It's okay Uncle Alfred," She began as she wiped a tear off of the older Troodon's face "If it weren't for what McKinley said, I wouldn't have come here & made much more better friends here," she said with the sad smile she had. "Maybe it's for the best…." Sally said. "Don't say that, things will change for the better!" He said, before he say anything else, Tiana interrupted the conversation.

"Alfred there you are! Please come meet my future daughter in law, McKinley," Tiana said happily. Alfred forced himself to smile "uh…sure..." He said as though hesitant. "Who is the young lady that is accompanying you? I'd like an introduction," Tiana said. Sally turned away, not wanting to face her. "Her name is Sally, she works at the station," Alfred replied. "As in like _that_ Sally Troodon?" McKinley asked rudely. "You do realize that there are more Sally Troodons out there, not just the one!" Alfred replied. Sally's hair covered her beauty mark on her left cheek; she definitely didn't want to face her.

"Anyways, dinner would be ready soon, let us sit, Alfred I want you to sit beside me," Tiana said. "Of course, though I thought you would want your husband to sit next to you," Alfred said. "He still is, but there's only so long until I lose it to McKinley's voice!" Tiana said. "It's not too late to end the engagement, besides you chose her to marry Trevor, when they marry, well, it's safe to say that you have to get used to it now," Alfred replied. Tiana paused knowing that he was right. "Ugh…thanks for reminding me…" Tiana said.

They sat down at the table; Sally sat down in between Trevor & Alfred. Before McKinley can rip Sally out of her chair and throw her to the ground Tiana spoke. "McKinley you will be sitting with Arthur & Caroline, do you understand me?" she asked. McKinley looked furious "I'm Trevor's fiancé! That means I sit next to him!" she said. _*She sounds like a spoiled child that is upset that her Mother said 'no' to her*_ Sally thought. "Yes, but Alfred made it very clear that his…friend is to sit next to him," Tiana replied. "Besides, you might as well learn more about the rest of the family!" Alan said. "If you want I can move, I don't mind at all," Sally said patiently. "No, you can stay Miss Troodon, McKinley should be more generous about Alfred's needs," Alan said. "Fine! I'll sit next to them!" McKinley almost whined. She was starting to get even more annoying. "See Mother? Can you see why I don't want to marry her!?" Trevor asked. Tiana made the face that she didn't want to hear her son's complaining again. "Tiana, darling…I want to talk to you about our son's….engagement…" Alan said in a tone of voice that if McKinley heard it. She'd know that it wasn't going to be good.

After the dinner was over, everything almost seemed to have gone sort of…uneventful. Trevor noticed that McKinley was showing to be a bit overly flirtatious with other men. He decided to try to find his father to show him what he was witnessing.

Sally on the other hand was chatting with some of her friends, like Fanny Fabrosaurus, both women were giggling like a couple of young children. "Ugh, this place is too fancy, boring, & uptight for me!" Fanny stated. "I agree, it's been too long since I was at a party like this!" Sally replied. Sally frowned when she saw McKinley again. "I don't want to be seen by her!" She said sort of pointing to McKinley, luckily McKinley didn't see them. Fanny nodded, "She seems to be like the type to cause trouble!" Fanny said. "She does; in fact, she acts like a spoiled child & throws tantrums when things don't go her way! She's a woman who'll lie, cheat, steal, & if she knew a way to get away with it, murder to get what she wants," Sally said. Fanny gave an expression as though this was out of character of Sally.

"It seems like you're over exaggerating a bit Sal," Fanny said. "The only people in this home that knows her the longest is Trevor & I, & trust me Fanny, when she wants something or someone, she won't care who'll get hurt in the process," Sally said. Fanny saw Alfred & approached him. "Excuse me, Mr. Alfred?" Fanny asked. Alfred paused his conversation with Tiana & turned to Fanny. "Yes Fanny? How can I help you?" he asked. Tiana didn't look pleased. "Is it alright if Sally & I go for a walk? Outside?" Fanny asked. "Of course dear! You know where we are!" Alfred said. Fanny replied with a thank you & quickly walked up to Sally. "Let's get out of here!" Fanny said. "Thanks Fanny, I owe you one!" Sally replied as she grabbed her & Fanny's coats.

"Where do you think they're going?" Tiana asked Alfred. "Knowing them? Just walking in the woods, stargazing? Maybe they hang out at the station, they do indeed do that sometimes," Alfred replied. "Why would they go to the station? Especially at this time of night?" Tiana asked. "Who knows? Sally did go there often recently when she was stressed about something, it helps her calm down! Since she works for Industries, she can just hide away in the roundhouse," Alfred said. Tiana looked at them as they stepped out of the home "She does seem a bit familiar," She said.

Trevor found his father just sitting in a chair staring at the potted plant blankly. "Father, please follow me," Trevor said. Alan looked up to face his son. "Oh okay!" he got up & followed his son. They spotted McKinley continuing to flirt with some man that she probably doesn't know. "You see this?" Trevor asked. "Yes I do, what does she think she's doing?" Alan asked. "What does it look like father? She's flirting with some random man behind my back," Trevor replied. "What are you guys doing?" Caroline asked. "Spying on McKinley because she's cheating!" Alan said to his daughter. "Oooh~~ can I join?" Caroline asked. "I have no problem with it!" Alan said. All three tried to squeeze behind a potted plant that obviously too small to hide them. "You three look incredibly suspicious!" Koshmarnyy son stated out of the blue. "Koshmarnyy son, how or when did you get here?" Trevor asked. "I've been here the whole time? Alfred invited me over! Now, answer my question, why are you three acting incredibly suspicious?" Koshmarnyy son said again. "We're spying on Lady Spoiled & I can live my life without any consequences over there," Caroline replied. "Oh, I see, have fun with that," Koshmarnyy son said as she gave a small wave & walked away from them. "Children these days," Koshmarnyy son whispered under her breathe.

"The nerve she has!" Caroline said. "She's implying something to him; she just put her ring in her pocket!" She added. "I can't believe it! This will be enough to automatically break off the engagement! Look father she's groping him & now they're walking towards the garden!" Trevor said.

The three snuck into the garden and managed to find a spot where they can hide, & spy on McKinley, & listen to what she was saying, but without being seen themselves. "Don't say a word!" Alan quietly demanded from his children.

"Why father?" Caroline asked quietly. "Because she'll say something to him," Trevor replied.

McKinley giggled as she accepted the kiss on the neck from the other gentleman "You're so sweet!" she said as she herself licked the man's neck in return. The Sinovinator smirked "You're the one who is sweet," He said seductively. McKinley and the Sinovinator started to make out for a bit. This disgusted Trevor, sure he didn't like her in the first place, but she was cheating on him while they were engaged. The stuff the two were doing escalated to something that they should be doing behind closed doors. Trevor wanted to stand up and stomp over there and yell at her for cheating, but then he remembered that, in a way, he's no better.

He did similar things to Sally just a few hours ago. But he knew that he & Sally didn't have actual intercourse! McKinley was doing that in Alfred's garden, the sounds of the party inside muffled her moans. "*ahn* harder, please harder!" she moaned out, which immediately confirmed Trevor's gut feeling, deep down he knew she was doing this kind of things behind his back.

"Let's go…I've seen enough" Trevor whispered. The three managed to get back into the party without being seen.

"I'll break it off for you son, just give me a few minutes," Alan said. He started to back walk towards the doorway that led to the garden, but was stopped by Trevor placing his hand on his father's shoulder. "No, not now Father, she'll only make a scene, & right now, this is definitely not the time for something like that," Trevor said. "So does this also mean that we don't tell mother about this until later?" Caroline asked, puzzled. Trevor said nothing but he showed a slight nod. "I'll talk to the gentleman when he's done his business," Trevor said.

Caroline & Alan decided to keep their mouths shut about the incident. McKinley approached them "It's such a lovely night tonight! I hope that Trevor & I's wedding night is just as beautiful as this one!" she said, sounding arrogant. Alan & Caroline looked at each other, the temptation of confronting McKinley was too great but they felt like they made a promise to Trevor to not confront her at least not until the party's over.

"I guess so, that is…if you can make the relationship last enough for you to walk down the aisle," Caroline said. "What's that supposed to mean?" McKinley asked rudely. Both female Troodons looked like they were ready to rip out each other's throats at any minute.

"I hate little brats like you! Always getting in the way of things!" McKinley said in a low tone. "Well I despise women like you, controlling a man, not allowing him any freedom, as soon as he glances at another woman, he's accused of being a cheat, & being unfaithful, yet you sleep with almost any single or lonely man you set eyes on! How….ironic or hypocritical of you." Caroline replied also in a low tone of voice. McKinley looked even more angrier, she even growled.

The Sinovinator walked into the home with a slight smile on his face. "I wonder if I'll meet her again." He asked himself. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder; he turned & saw Trevor leaning on a pillar that was right by the glass door that led to the garden. "I need to talk to you about that woman you just slept with…" Trevor started. The Sinovinator looked puzzled "Don't play dumb! I know what you two did." Trevor said. "What about her?" the man asked. "She's engaged! To me! Look, if you like her, I'll be more than happy to hand her over, it's just…I need you to be honest when my mother asks if the 'accusation' is true!" Trevor said. "Wait, she told me that she was single!" The man said. His face was drained of colour. "Well, I feel like I'm not the first one she's done this to, but I know that you won't be the last, just stay here until the party's over! We all will confront her," Trevor said.

"Sorry sir, I'll try to remember this," The Sinovinator replied as he went to sit down in a nearby chair. "I'll sit next to you," Trevor said. _*I wonder where Sally is. I don't see her friend here either*_ He thought nervously.

Caroline & McKinley started to argue and it almost got physical when "STOP THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR! NOW!" A woman screamed. Caroline stopped immediately and stood with proper posture. "I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again," Caroline said. McKinley knowing that she's in trouble as well stopped and stood properly, "That's right! Apologize," she said.

"Thank you all for being here this fine evening, please enjoy the rest of your night," Alfred said. Everybody looked at him, silence filled the main hall. "Where are you going with this?" An older female Pteranodon asked. "I'm afraid that do to this little scuffle, I'm ending the Party a little earlier than intended, I'm terribly sorry for you all, maybe we all can join together for tea another day," Alfred said. With that everyone was walking out of the home in an orderly fashion.

McKinley looked angry "What about the announcement of Mine & Trevor's marriage!?" she asked. "Yes, about that." Alan said. He was on the other side of the room, holding the door to a drawing room open. "We need to talk about that," Alan said. "Wh- Why?" McKinley asked. Tiana walked towards her husband, just as confused. "I'm wondering the same thing." Tiana said, sounding puzzled. Alan whispered what had happened earlier that night to his wife, she looked furious as she glared at McKinley. If looks could kill, McKinley would've dropped dead right then & there. She then looked calm "Yes, we do need to talk about that." Tiana said. She looked at her three children & McKinley. "You will wait to be called into this room. Do you understand?" Tiana asked. "Yes Mother," Trevor, Arthur, & Caroline said simultaneously, they bowed slightly when the door closed and all walked towards a different room. They closed the door on McKinley immediately.

Now McKinley stood in an empty space, she wanted to grab the nearest fragile thing & smash it onto the ground. She was angered greatly; instead she sat down in the first chair she laid eyes on.

"Stupid family, how many times are they going to get in MY way? I will marry Trevor Conductor, I'll invite Sally to our perfect wedding, & when Trevor & I kiss at the alter! When I see the tears roll down her face! I'll laugh! I'll Laugh at her & say to her," She stood up. "I'll tell her 'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!'" she laughed maniacally. "That's you get for taking what's obviously not yours! Trevor should've been engaged to me in the very beginning! He's my fiancé by birthright! You hear me Sally? You had no right to even be NEAR him! YOU TWO SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE; YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE FIRST TO BE INTRODUCED TO HIM! YOU & YOUR SISTERS BOTH! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CAME BETWEEN ME & TREVOR! HE'S MY HUSBAND BY BIRTHRIGHT!" McKinley screamed to the still air, imagining the poor Troodon from her past. She enjoyed Sally's tears with that rumour, when everyone took her side! When McKinley ruined Sally's reputation & made her suffer! Her smile faded when she felt like she knew what Trevor's parents were probably talking about.

"I'm going to marry Trevor! He's mine, no one else's; I'm keeping this relationship no matter what! Even if it means sabotage!" McKinley said.


	6. Ch 5: Peaceful Night

_Chapter 5: Peaceful Night._

Sally & Fanny were sitting on a bench that was inside the Roundhouse. The night was calm & quiet, the two were giggling while they were listening to each other's stories.

"Sally, I knew you didn't want to be there in the first place, that's why I asked Alfred if it was okay to leave," Fanny said. "Yeah, you're a life saver! I already said this, but, I owe you one!" Sally said.

Both women leaned back in their bench. And stared at the stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The stars, they look extra beautiful tonight," Fanny said. Sally smiled at her then looked up at the sky again. "They really do," Sally said quietly. They both smiled and stared for a while.

"I'm bored, let's find something else to do," Sally said. "I agree," Fanny replied. Both of them stood up and wandered around, trying to figure out what to do, or where to go. "Well, where do you think we should go?" Sally asked her friend.

"Hmmm…." Fanny looked like she was deep in thought. "You know, I've never seen the waterfall at night before!" She finally said. Sally smiled brightly "Sure! Let's go!" Sally replied. They stepped onto the platform of the Train Station and marvelled at how the moonlight made the station windows look like they were made of crystal. "It all looks so beautiful!" Fanny said. "The night time seems to be completely different now, doesn't it?" Sally asked. Fanny smiled & agreed eagerly. "It does," Fanny replied.

The young women walked down the street to cross the bridge, it was right in front of the waterfall. Both women leaned forward on the rail, & reached their arms out to feel the splashing of water on their fingertips. Fanny couldn't help but notice Sally smiling very brightly. "You look so happy! As though you haven't experienced it in a long time!" Fanny mentioned. Sally nodded. "I haven't! At least not since my last visit here when I was a child!" Sally replied.

"Really? Why?" Fanny asked. Sally's smile faded slightly. "My mother was very strict, it's always lessons, studying, & no fun, she constantly talks about how a girl should be preparing herself for the time she becomes a woman from a young age!" Sally replied. "But when I was with my grandparents! Those were the times when I actually got to be a kid! When I could play around, be reckless, even get myself dirty & ruin my brand new dress!" Sally added with a small giggle.

Fanny looked at the waterfall then back to Sally. "You said you lived somewhere else for the majority of your life, where was it?" Fanny asked. "Troodon Trails," Sally replied. Fanny looked surprised & a little shocked. "I've never heard of that place," Fanny pointed out. "It's alright! They're not on the majority of maps, & you can only go there on trains that belong to Mesozoic Railways Ltd." Sally replied.

There was a small silence, only the sound of the rushing waterfall beside them, it was like that before Sally broke it. "I like it here so much more! Everyone is so much nicer than back at home!" she looked down. "Yeah, I do miss my friends & a few members of my family who are back at the Trails, but…." Fanny stared at her friend. "Here, I get to be myself & not get criticized for it! This place gives everyone a chance; everybody has been so kind to me, I'm glad to make such good friends here." Sally looked up to face her friend, Fanny. She had a small sad smile on her face; Sally looked like she was on the brink of tears. "I'd rather stay here than go back! Even if it means that I'll never see those who cared about me and vice versa again," Sally's voice started to shake. "I can be such a foolish child!" she finished as the tears started coming down, Sally started to sob quietly. Fanny couldn't help but feel guilty for this, she made her friend cry. Fanny walked up to Sally & wiped a tear from her face. "Don't cry, you have practically everything you can ask for,"

Sally smiled "Can you make a promise?" she asked. "It depends on what kind of promise dear Sally," Fanny replied. Sally held Fanny's hand as though they were going to shake. "Promise me…that everything that I just said to you is between us, & will remain that way…Until I say otherwise," Sally said in a very serious tone. Fanny nodded "I promise that, this will be our secret," Fanny replied, they finished with a firm shake.

Sally drew in a deep sigh before she smiled brightly "Now, want to see the river?" she asked sounding as cheerful as ever. Fanny smiled brightly; at least Sally was back in a good mood.

The two women walked to the other side of the bridge & Sally immediately walked down the path closest to their left. They walked for a few minutes until they made it to a clearing like area by a stream. They sat down on a log. They were staring into the water; it reflected the light from the moon beautifully.

They both approached the stream & allowed the water to touch their fingertips; the water was as cold as ice. They were having fun together in the quiet night time paradise.

Hearing people making their ways home could be heard from where they were. "Looks like the Party is over," Sally said. "Yep, see you tomorrow?" Fanny asked. "You know where to find me!" Sally said with a sweet smile. "Yep, I'm coincidentally going to the Big Pond tomorrow, see on the Train!" Fanny said as she smiled. They both waved goodbye as they then went their separate ways.


	7. Ch 6: A Bad Turn Of Events

_Chapter 6: A Bad Turn of Events._

 **{The next two chapters are shorter chapters, Especially this one. Just to let you know.}**

When Sally opened the door she was confused, it was eerily quiet in the home. She looked around then she jumped when she heard the sound of crashing in the drawing room. Sally didn't wait as she ran up the stairs to the balcony. The balcony allowed Sally to see if anyone exited the room. Then she saw McKinley storm out "YOU DARE BETRAY ME?! I WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST THING THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN TO YOUR FAMILY!" McKinley screamed. "You are nothing but a selfish, self-absorbed lowlife that doesn't deserve to even be here!" Tiana said. Both of them looked like that they had just been in a fight; Sally ducked down before McKinley noticed her.

"WHO'D WANT TO MARRY THE SORRY EXCUSE OF YOUR SON ANYWAYS? SALLY HAD RIGHT IDEA LEAVING!" She yelled obnoxiously. Sally really felt angry! _*She's got some nerve to make that kind of statement! I left because everyone believed in a rumour that she spread!*_ Sally thought, it took every ounce of restraint she had to not storm down the stairs & grab McKinley by her throat herself. Tiana & McKinley started to fight each other in an extremely violent way. "DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY SON!" Tiana screeched. She violently grabbed McKinley's hair & threw her to the ground. "AT LEAST HE'S NOT SLEEPING AROUND! FLIRTING WITH EVERY WOMAN HE LAYS EYES ON!" Tiana screamed. "GET OFF ME YOU OLD HAG!" McKinley screamed as she herself grabbed Tiana's hair & started to claw at her face.

At this point Sally just can't continue watching, she stood up tall. "That's enough." Sally said it loud enough to stop them both. McKinley & Tiana looked at the woman before them on the balcony. "Neither of you have the right to disrespect this household." Sally sounded serious. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" McKinley screamed. Trevor looked up as soon as he heard the commotion; He drew a sigh of relief. "McKinley will go home now! Come back tomorrow so we can finish this like civilized people!" Sally said. "WHY YO-" "Do we have a problem?" McKinley didn't like it that Sally interrupted her.

"Get out of my house, Right now!" Alfred was furious. "You say you have no enemies, right?" Caroline asked. "I don't!" McKinley said. "Guess what? You just made a lot of them!" Caroline said to her. McKinley just scoffed. She left the home and slammed the doors. Tiana looked at Sally, and then at Alfred "You will introduce me to your friend here, I like her." Tiana said to Alfred. Trevor showed a small smile to Sally, she showed a slight smirk in return.


	8. Ch 7: A Foul Taste

_Chapter 7: A Foul Taste_

Everyone sat in awkward silence. "Thank you for making sure that brat behaved herself long enough to leave," Tiana said. Sally nodded "No Problem," She replied. "No, seriously, honestly did you expect anything less from that brat? Sooner or later she was going to mess up, & now she has," Koshmarnyy son said. Sally nodded towards Koshmarnyy son. "Since she insulted Tiana, that sealed the deal for her, she will not be marrying Trevor," Koshmarnyy son added. "Once we get back to the Trails, we'll find the right woman to be your wife Trevor," Alan said. Trevor & Alfred were the ones who looked the most surprised. "At the Trails?" Alfred asked in shock. "Yes at the Trails," Tiana said. "But, there are plenty of lovely female Troodons right here! At Troodon Town!" Alfred said, trying to vouch for his nephew.

Trevor looked down, as though he was embarrassed to be in front of Sally, he then looked at her and mouthed the words "I'm sorry you have to be here to hear this." Sally nodded slightly _*I feel really sorry for him….I wish I could do something, but I feel like his parents still despise me*_ Sally thought. Sally looked at the people that were now discussing what they were going to do.

"We have to make sure that McKinley understands that she isn't going to marry him! Not anymore since that fight happened," Alfred said. "Yes, I agree, she insulted the family name! Later, she'll come crawling back to us on her hands & knees, begging for us to take back our decision!" Alan said. Tiana just listened to them, deep in thought. "We're still staying for a couple months though!" Tiana said. "I guess we should give Alfred's idea a try!" Tiana added. Trevor looked happy at first then he heard what his father had to say. "Yes, Trevor you continue your original plans, while we look for your new bride." Alan said. "Yes, in fact you'll meet her close to the end of the trip, that is, if we find one that reaches our family's rather high expectations," Tiana added, neither of Trevor's parents saw Alfred roll his eyes. Koshmarnyy son showed a slight smile before shaking her head in her hands in disappointment.

Trevor almost let out a heavy sigh as he glanced at Sally, who surprisingly seemed to be extremely calm by this. _*If I could, I would propose to her right now! But mother & father are stuck in their traditional ways!*_ Trevor thought being very frustrated. Trevor blanked out when Koshmarnyy son seemed to have disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again. That creeped him out a lot.

He didn't notice that the discussion ended. "All of you go to sleep, we'll finish this tomorrow." Tiana said sternly. Trevor stood up from his chair & left.

Sally got up from her chair & started to walk away. "Young lady, I'd like to say a few words," Tiana said. Sally turned to face her, she was very calm. "Sally? Is that your name?" Alan asked. "Yes sir, that is my name," Sally replied. "Are you perhaps related to an Olivia Troodon?" Alan asked. Sally just looked at him, not wanting to answer him. "I know of her, why do you ask sir?" Sally replied. "Knowing Olivia doesn't that they are related Alan, we all know that," Tiana said. "It's alright Sally, you may retire for the night! You do have work in the morning! Besides I'll take care of things tonight!" Alfred said. "Alright sir, have a good night, my lord, & my lady," Sally said with a slight bow as she closed the doors quietly.

Tiana walked up to tug at the doors. "By golly! I thought she didn't even bother close them!" Tiana commented. "That maid of yours has some kind of special talent!" Alan commented. "She's not a maid, she feels like she should be formal around you guys," Alfred said. "What do you mean? You said she had work in the morning1" Tiana said. "No matter how much I care about you guys, you still find some way to push my buttons!" Alfred said. "She works for Dinosaur Train Industries, she took over the role of Conductor when I retired, she's the best student I ever had!" Alfred said quietly.

"Such a shame her parents will never get to see her now!" Alfred said in a sorrowful tone. "Oh dear, I'll give her my condolences." Tiana said. "They're not dead, it seems like they stopped caring about her all together!" Alfred said. He looked at the door; he felt a foul taste hit the back of his throat. "Unlike many people I've met throughout my years! I've never seen someone so determined to work hard! Someone so independent!" Alfred said. "I see…." Tiana said as she looked at the door. "Her origins seem strange, it's like she locks up the entire past! Refuses to tell her secrets, it's she's so mysterious it's like she came from the very sky itself," Alan said. "That's what her grandmother keeps saying!" Alfred commented. "She's not like anyone we've seen before!" Tiana said. _*That's a load of BS & you know it* _Alfred thought

Trevor was pacing around his room "I can't believe it! I'm a grown man! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Why do they have to choose who I marry, they're just stuck in their old fashioned ways!" He said sounding very annoyed. He poked his head out of his room & looked around, he saw Sally walking into her room.

"I could talk to her….I mean, it's just a conversation right?" Trevor asked himself. _*You arrogant child, she might still be annoyed at you for doing what you did earlier! It's best to wait until tomorrow!*_ He thought. "But, she has work tomorrow!" he said. _*Either way, your parents might have ripped her a new one! For stepping in on that fight!*_ "Why should I listen to you?" He asked himself.

He stepped out of his room & quickly walked to her room, he quietly knocked on the door. She opened it. "Trevor? Your mother sent you to your room," Sally whispered. "I just want to talk to you," Trevor whispered. Sally looked unimpressed. "Fine, come by later!" Sally said, "After your parents go to retire for the night," She finished. 'Alright! I'll meet you then," Trevor whispered as her quickly & as quietly went back to his room. He waited until he had the chance to go back to talk to her. Luckily he had a quick nap.

 **{Hi, oh & I'm sorry if these long black lines are appearing, just ignore them please, the dotted lines are to imply** **a scene change, not these long black ones, i can't do anything about it, trust me, i was fighting my computer to get rid of these for an hour & a half yesterday, & that was just yesterday! Also, after i upload Chapter 8, i'm not going to be uploading as often as i did these past few days! Why? One word: School.}**


	9. Ch 8: Passionate Dessert

_Chapter 8:_ _Passionate Desert._

 **{Hey, this is a chapter that is purely a sex scene, just to warn you! There is some story to it, but still, majority of it is NSFW, if you don't want to read this, just skip to the next chapter.}**

Trevor woke up from his nap, he looked at the clock, and it was almost 11 pm. He got up from his bed; the moon was almost at its highest. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to talk to her," Trevor left his room & walked to her room again, the lights were all out.

He gently knocked on the door, if she didn't answer, that was okay. _*I don't want to knock too loud! I don't want to wake anyone else up!*_ He thought nervously. He heard a click of a door. Sally opened the door. "Okay, come on in, you're lucky I took a nap before you knocked," Sally whispered to him.

He entered into the dimly lit room; the room was only lit up by the light provided by the moon. It gave a lovely pale blue tint to the room, Sally's eyes glowed in the dim light, he could see her honey coloured eyes, the eye shine made it look like her eyes are glowing a bright orange. The moon made her bright orange hair have light blue highlights; the mixes of Oranges & Blues were breathe taking.

Trevor approached her, He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, and she placed a gentle hand on his, her touch was soft & kind. Her eyes reflected a feeling long lost. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Tears burned his eyes.

"I missed you, so much," He whispered. "I did as well, for some reason…I feel like you shouldn't have come here!" She replied. She placed her head on his chest; tears burned her eyes as well.

"Shhh….Don't say things like that," he whispered. He started to play with her hair. "I should've come by sooner…We should've run away sooner," He continued. She pulled away to look into his eyes. "You can't change it! You can't change the past! Even if you wanted to…" Sally said. She looked down onto the ground "It's just not possible….what was done is done," she finished. Tears stroked down her cheeks "I know, the fact that I can't do anything about it…it makes me angry….mostly at myself," Trevor said. He placed his hand on her face again to make her look at him in the eyes. "But we're here now…" he said. Sally pulled him in for a passionate kiss, he couldn't help it, but he kissed her back, before pulling her onto her bed, he tightly embraced her.

Sally buried her face into his shoulder, grabbing his back tightly. He felt the scratches; he tightened his grip on her waist. He rotated the position to where he was on top of her; she didn't care, as long as he was close to her. "I love you, you know that, right?" Sally asked quietly. He kissed her neck gently, as to not leave any marks on her. "Yes, & I love you! My question is…do you know that?" Trevor whispered in her ear. He gently unbuttoned her nightgown slowly; almost her entire upper body was now exposed. She unbuttoned his night shirt completely at the same time. He took it off completely; he kissed her passionately as he kissed her chest, her collarbone, & worked his way up to her cheek. She kissed his fingers, placing one of them in her mouth, He placed his thumb in her mouth to keep it open as he kissed her lips, their tongues dance together, seemingly trying to find dominance. Trevor ran his fingers through Sally's hair. Sally grabbed him again as though she didn't want him to leave again.

The night was still as young as it started for them; they looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. "I'm going to put it in, is that okay?" Trevor whispered. Sally only nodded a 'yes' in reply. "That's okay, but do it slowly, please?" She asked. They kissed again, "Let's try to be as quiet as possible, we don't know if these walls are thin enough for someone to eavesdrop," He said jokingly. As he slipped himself inside Sally let out a loud gasp as she embraced him, she started to tremble. "*ugh*… you're…*ah* really tight…." He commented. Sally was silent. "What's wrong? Did it hurt too much?" Trevor asked. Sally shook her head 'no' in reply. "I-It's just….i think you're too big, yeah, that's it," She whispered, her voice shook. _*He really is a bit too big, it does hurt, but it feels too good, the feelings I have for, knowing that he's not intending to hurt me, makes it hurt less*_ She thought quietly as she fought back the tears that were coming up from the physical pain.

He gently laid her back down. "I'll continue slowly, if that'll make you feel comfortable." He said gently. "Mmhm," she whimpered with a nod. He slowly started to thrust, _*She's so warm & moist, it'll be almost impossible to do this slowly, Damn it! I wish this didn't hurt so much for her! I know that she's in pain, I can see it her eyes, Why wasn't she honest with me?*_ Trevor thought as he was trying his best to do it as gently as possible, it aroused him even more hearing Sally's gasps & quiet moans. "Can you…maybe pick up the speed a bit?" She asked politely. Trevor smiled, as he picked her up to embrace her, "As you wish, my lady," Trevor said as he picked the pace of his thrusts. "Ahn! How….are you…holding up?" she managed to gasp out. Trevor started to gasp & moan himself, he embraced Sally tighter, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sally licked Trevor's neck, and kissed his chin, "If you can't handle it, we can stop." She whispered. "I was going to say the same thing to you." He whispered back.

They both let put gasps & moans of pleasure, the thrusts, the constant groping, kisses, tightened grasps, & embraces. Eventually, they had finally reached their limit. Sally almost screamed out as they both came together. Trevor & Sally both bit down on their lips to keep themselves from yelling out their pleasure filled screams. Sally grasped him so tightly he felt the scratches on his back draw blood. He almost drew blood when he grasped Sally's hips tightly.

Both trembling & shaking from their activity, Trevor pulled out slowly, trying to enjoy every second of it. Both Trevor & Sally were both drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, sometimes even gasping. "Shit, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to…" Trevor said, feeling guilt for letting his lust take over. "No, I'm sorry, I let my lust take over, I wasn't thinking," Sally replied. Sally felt just as guilty for the same reason Trevor was.

They hugged each other before collapsing onto Sally's bed again. Sally laid her head on his chest. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sally asked gently as she made the motion that she was tracing shapes on his chest. Trevor sighed, he hugged her tightly, his arm was wrapped around her. "For some reason, I forgot it," he admitted. Sally giggled "That's okay," she said.

Her eyes started to droop, implying that she was exhausted, & trying to fight her slumber as much as she can. Trevor & sally shared yet another gentle kiss, "Goodnight love," Trevor whispered sweetly. He stepped out of the bed. "I have to go before we get caught," Trevor added as he quickly got his night clothes back on as quickly as possible. "That's okay, at least I know that I'll see you tomorrow..." Sally whispered. Trevor leaned towards her. "Please love, don't run away from me again," Trevor whispered. Sally showed a slight smile as she continued to fight the awaiting slumber, "As long as you return the favour, I love you." She replied as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

Trevor smiled as her covered her up with her blankets, and as quietly as possible left the room. Just before he entered his room that was down the hall, he looked back. "I won't run away to leave you to cry alone again! Not if I can help it," Trevor whispered to the quiet, still air.

It wasn't long after he went into his bed that he realized what they have done; he shouldn't have slept with Sally, he remembered that they were waiting until marriage to do that kind of activity. "What have I done?" He asked himself. His voice trembled. His guilt only grew even more, He knew deep down that she was feeling this same amount of guilt herself.

It was almost a restless night for Trevor; luckily, the energy drained from him from earlier helped him to fall asleep.


	10. Ch 9: A Secret Sealed With A Kiss

_Chapter 9: A Secret Sealed With A Kiss._

Trevor awoke to the sound of a train leaving its station in the far off distance. He looked up at the clock; it read 7:00 am. "Bollocks! I slept in!" he almost yelled as he scrambled to get dressed. He got dressed in the first thing he laid his hands on. This was the same suit he wore the previous evening. He got dressed and ran down the stairs & into the dining room where stuff was being put away.

"Sorry Uncle, but is there anything leftover, & is it alright that I take it for the road?" Trevor asked very quickly. "Yes dear boy, in fact there is the fruit & berry leaf salad! I could pack it up for you." Alfred said. "I do hate to say this, but I'm rather in quite the rush!" Trevor said. "Oh it is okay lad, I don't mind at all," Alfred said as he quickly put the salad in a box. "Here ya go." Alfred said, handing the box to him. "Thank you Uncle, have a good day," Trevor said quickly, as he practically ran out the door. Alfred closed the door for Trevor.

"Was that Trevor?" Tiana asked. "Yes, he accidently overslept; I let him go before he became late for work!" Alfred replied. "He needs to be here when we talk to McKinley, to put it through her thick skull that she will never marry him!" Tiana said. Alfred chuckled "Knowing Trevor, he'll make it clear in one sentence," he stated. "I hope you're right Alfred." Tiana said.

Trevor ran down the path, he saw McKinley arguing with the Sinovinator that she made love with the previous night. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shrieked. "WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU HID THE FACT THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED & THAT YOUR FIANCÉ & HIS FAMILY WERE ALSO AT THE BLOODY PARTY!" he yelled back at her. Trevor decided to try to hide his face while he ran by.

"Trevor~~~How is my future husband?" McKinley said sweetly as though the argument never happened. "You're no longer my fiancé, remember? My family broke it off last night." Trevor said. "That doesn't change the fact that we'll marry against our families' wishes, right? True love always triumphs!" McKinley said. Trevor cringed "Look, I don't have time to listen to your deranged fantasies! I'll be late for work, good day, & sir, I wish you luck," Trevor said before going on his way. "TREVOR! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked angrily, no one noticed the male Sinovinator walked away from her as well.

Trevor continued to run straight to the train station, eventually he slowed down _*Why did I do that with Sally? I do love her… We love each other! Everything was perfect when we were younger, then McKinley had to come by & ruin everything!*_ Trevor looked back to face her, McKinley smiled brightly "Finally, I knew you had some kind of brains in you, come on! We'll convince your family that we're perfect together!" McKinley said proudly.

McKinley walked up to take his hand; he yanked his hand away from her "Don't touch me," He said angrily. "What do you mean? Have you gone mad?" McKinley asked. He said nothing as he walked away again, not intending to talk to her. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!" She screamed. "I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice." He said quietly, but it was obvious she didn't hear him.

He finally made to the station & entered the building; a slightly older male Troodon approached him "Trevor! There you are! I have an assignment for you!" Trevor turned to him "Yes sir, what do you need?" Trevor asked. "I need you to go to Eoraptor Ravine Station! Something's going on at the construction site, though we're not sure what exactly, oh! & they also need you to perform an inspection at the Roundhouse!" the older Troodon said. "Yes sir, I'll go on the next train!" Trevor said in reassurance. "Actually, I need you to go on the Dinosaur Train! They're testing out the new train car! The observation car!" the older Troodon said.

{[You know what? Fuck it! Let's just call him Henry!]}

"Why do you need me to do it sir? Wouldn't the best person to test it out be a taller dinosaur?" Trevor asked. "Yes, you may be right, but it'll still need an inspection! Not to mention the Conductor has placed a request for someone to inspect the quality of the new screens, she said that they get stuck way too often, among other things!" Henry said as he looked up from his papers. "Is this out of her jurisdiction?" Trevor asked. "Yes, unfortunately it is, if they need to be replaced. We have to be the ones to replace them, not her," Henry replied.

"Alright sir, I'll check on them," Trevor said. Henry nodded "Take a seat Trevor, you're going to be here for a while," Henry said as he adjusted his glasses, and then he walked away.

Trevor sighed in relief, not once did his superior ask why he was late. He sat down in a chair closest to the door, & he stared & waited. _*Why was I nice to her in the first place? Why was Sally nice to her? McKinley only thinks about herself, she doesn't care who gets hurt when she tries to get something*_ Trevor thought hatefully as he remembered what happened that summer night 6 years ago. He remembered that Carol; Sally's childhood friend. Told him that McKinley was planning to spread that rumour for years. He closed his eyes.

{[Flashback to 6 years ago]}

Trevor made it just in time to see the Train pull away from the Station, It was Engine number twelve. The whistle of the train blew out loudly as it rolled away down the tracks.

Carol Troodon was on her knees, looking down on the ground. Trevor saw Olivia, Sally's grandmother, walk up to her & place her hand gently on Carol's shoulder. The rumble of thunder in the distance broke off the silence, which otherwise was filled with the sound of a train going down the tracks in the far off distance.

"She…left…." Carol said in a low tone. "She…left….and…and…." Carol started to choke on her words. "I know dear, I know…" Olivia said, before looking up angrily at Trevor. "Look what you & those aristocrats did!" Olivia said. "I refuse to marry a woman who'll cheat on me & sleep with other men! McKinley told me that just last night Sally was flirting & kissing another man in the main town!" Trevor said defensively. "YOU FOOL! SHE WASN'T ANYWHERE NEAR THE MAIN TOWN!" Carol screamed. Trevor was appalled by her "What do you mean 'she wasn't anywhere near the main town'?" he asked.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!" Carol continued to scream. "What do. You. Mean?" Trevor asked. "She was with us, the entire time, in the Scenery District!" Olivia said. "But what about this past winter? All those weekends when she mysteriously couldn't spend time with the family?" Trevor asked. "She was either with me, or at the academy! You know, where she was learning to become a Train Conductor?" Olivia replied.

Trevor felt his chest ache, he believed in those lies; he should've taken Sally's side from the very beginning, just like Carol & Sue. "It's all that bitch's fault….If McKinley never came here! Sally wasn't the only victim of McKinley's rumours…remember Mary Pteranodon? Victoria Veloceraptor? Sally wasn't the only one!" Carol said with clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, she'll come back after a while," Trevor said, trying to reassure himself, Olivia & Carol. "I don't think you understand. Sally won't come back, She never will, she's not like the others!" Carol said. As soon as Trevor opened his mouth Carol screamed out the next sentence. "SHE'S GONE TREVOR! WHEN WILL THAT GET THROUGH YOUR SKULL!? SHE LEFT! AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! NEVER!"

Trevor looked at Olivia, tears started to burn his eyes. "McKinley had spread those rumours right?" Trevor asked. Olivia nodded "indeed, why?" she asked. "She only does that when she wants something…What did Sally have that McKinley didn't?" Trevor asked. Carol looked up to face Trevor, she stared into his eyes, he could tell that Carol was serious. "Look in a mirror," She said, her tone held little emotion.

All three walked away from the path when McKinley was waiting for Trevor at the entrance of the dance hall, she smiled brightly "Trevor! My future husband!" she said happily. "YOU- YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!" Carol screamed. "I did us all a favour!" McKinley replied. "Making sure that Trevor doesn't make the mistake of marrying a whore like her!" she finished. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING WHEN THERE'S NO PROOF OF YOUR CLAIMS! You…you…. YOU BITCH!" Carol screamed.

{[End of flashback]}

Trevor awoke from his daydream when he heard the whistle of the Dinosaur Train. He looked up & almost immediately ran to Sally; he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Trevor? What's going on?" Sally asked. Trevor started to sob uncontrollably "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should've….*gasp* I shouldn't have," He continued to sob. Sally hugged him "It's okay, you'll be fine, everything is fine now," Her words were reassuring. The crowds walking around on the platform covered the fact that Trevor placed a gentle kiss on Sally's lips.

He quickly looked around after the kiss to make sure no one witnessed it. She smiled as she gently caressed his face, moving his hair out of his face. "All aboard!" she said quietly. She walked away to the door to open it. "ALL ABOARD!" She yelled out.

Trevor sat down in a seat in the very back. He stared out the window, then he remembered. He got up and inspected the screen, he gently pulled it down, almost as soon as he pulled it down, he heard the screen tear, he made the facial expression that he knew he messed up big time.

He nervously smiled at the passengers, "Looks like we'll have to have a chat with the company that provides the screens! These are brand new!" Trevor said as he wrote it down in his notebook. He giggled nervously, he became bright red.

He could hear Sally giving a lesson to several children about snakes, because she didn't have a screen, she tried to act out what kind of things a snake could do. Trevor couldn't help but smile, Sally was as cheerful as ever, she was great at teaching.

Eventually all the children got off their stop after she announced it, "Have fun learning kids! Remember! Give them plenty of space! Be sure to tell me all about it later" Sally yelled out. "We will, don't worry, bye," The children yelled out as they all waved goodbye to each other.

"Hey, may I talk to you? For a moment?" Trevor asked. Sally turned to him "Of course, what do you need?" Sally replied. Trevor gently took her hand & led her to the Caboose. "Well, I… I was wondering if you're still mad at me for what I did six years ago," Trevor said. Sally sighed "I was furious at first, but now, it seems that you had a long enough punishment!" She replied. "I want to ask you…will you be my bride?" Trevor asked. Sally was surprised, "But what about your parents' opinion on me?" she asked. "Who cares on what they think? I want to be with you, & only you," Trevor said.

Sally smiled "Of course, but can we wait until the smoke clears between you guys & McKinley? Otherwise they'll think that you're moving on way too quickly," Sally said with a very serious tone. "A secret relationship?" Trevor asked. "Something like that," Sally smiled as she gave him a gentle kiss; she took his hands into hers. "Just wait for me; I'll wait for you," Sally said with a gentle & kind tone. Trevor kissed her back "This time, I'll wait for you & only you," Trevor said.

"I have to get back to work!" Sally said gently as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving to get back to work.

"A secret relationship….I wonder if we can even get away with that?" Trevor asked himself out loud.


	11. Ch 10: An Awkward Talk

_Chapter 10: An Awkward Talk_

Trevor walked home after his job was done on the Dinosaur Train, he concluded that, yes, they have to replace the screens. Not to mention that they'll have to talk to the company that supplies them as soon as possible.

 _*Sally won't be done for at least another seven hours, I can go back then & walk with her home*_ Trevor smiled happily at the thought. Though the thought of going home seemed to be troubling, what happened when McKinley was telling him that his parents were wrong, made him feel nervous. It almost felt like his father predicted what was going to happen.

"Wow, it's almost like your father predicted it!" Koshmarnyy son said in almost a sarcastic tone. "Waaah! Koshmarnyy son! Where did you come from?" Trevor asked. "Uhh, I walked up to you? Like a regular person?" she replied. Trevor blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry, didn't mean to sound rude back there," Trevor said. "Back where? We're still in the same spot we were when we started this conversation!" Koshmarnyy son said. Trevor felt even more embarrassed; he started to hide his face with his hands. "Darn it~~! I'm sorry," He said. "Don't say sorry," Koshmarnyy son said sternly.

She looked at his hands & noticed the bouquet of flowers "What are those for?" she asked. "Oh! They're for my mother! Hopefully they'll cheer her up!" he said. "Are you sure that they're not for your lover?" Koshmarnyy son asked, she raised a brow. There was a slight pause. "OH NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! THEY'RE NOT FOR MY LOVER!" He yelled out quickly, & sounding embarrassed. He sighed "Besides, They'll wilt before she's done her shift anyways," Trevor said looking down at the flowers.

Koshmarnyy son sighed "Really? Are you ever going to ask her out?" she asked. "I think I want to take her out to dinner tonight!" he replied. "Sounds lovely," she replied. "You're hiding something, are you?" she asked. "Well I got to figure out how I'm going to hide this from my parents," Trevor said, it was followed by a very heavy sigh. "They just won't understand," He added. "I see," Koshmarnyy son said. Just like every time that she had appeared, she disappeared into thin air.

Trevor almost ran the rest of the way home, luckily McKinley was nowhere in sight. He opened the door "Elder Brother!" His sister said happily. She immediately noticed the bouquet, "Ooh~! Is that for your date~~?" She asked in a childish & almost mockingly tone. "No! These are for mother!" Trevor said. "Oh, I really thought you had a date." Caroline was almost sad. "I still have a date tonight," Trevor replied. "Really? What is she like?" Caroline asked. "It's more like two friends having dinner together! It's not an actual date! She's a friend from work that I haven't seen in such a long time!" He added.

"I see," Caroline said. "MUM! TREVOR"S HOME FROM WORK!" Caroline yelled out. "You don't need to yell," Tiana said. "What are those for?" she asked her son, pointing at the flowers. "For you mother! I figured they might lighten up your mood, especially since that incident yesterday!" Trevor said, handing his mother the bouquet. "Well, they are very lovely! So? What are your plans tonight?" she asked. "Why are you asking mother?" Trevor asked. "You & your brothers usually pull this move when you're planning to do something that I may not approve of!" she replied. "He's going on a dinner date," Caroline blurted out. Trevor gave his sister a look of betrayal, she immediately covered her mouth. "Oh no! I said too much!" she said, though it was muffled by her hands, the young woman ran off. Tiana looked at her son with a raised brow, as though questioning him.

"A dinner date?" Tiana asked, sounding as though she didn't approve. "Well, yes, but mother, it's just a friend & I, she's just a friend from work!" Trevor said, trying to find the words. _*I really don't want her to know! At least not now! Sally's right, this is too soon!*_ He thought. "Alright," his mother said. "Really? You mean it mother? You really approve?" Trevor asked. "As long as it's a dinner between friends! Not to mention I expect you home by 11 o'clock!" Tiana said. Trevor smiled "I might be a bit late, we are going stargazing after all," Trevor said nervously. "Fine, 12 o'clock at the latest!" his mother said while walking away. "Thank you mother," Trevor said. He noticed his father watching them & listening on their conversation.

Alan approached his son; he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't bring her home! Or at least don't do anything that'll end up following you for the rest of your life!" Alan said. "What do you mean father? It's just a dinner between friends," Trevor said, trying to not sound like he was defending himself. "I notice these kinds of things, your cousin pulled the same thing, next thing he knew, he had to get a job & grow up because he became a father!" Alan said. "What do you take me for? I'm nothing like him!" Trevor said defensively. Alan gave his son a look of slight disbelief.

"At least get to know her first! I might let this slide, after all, you're getting older, & I know you're nothing like us! You won't approve if we chose your wife! If you were still with your first fiancé, that would've been different, I know how much you were attached to her! How close you two were!" Alan said. Trevor looked down "I will father," he said. "I mean that's a good thing, you're growing out of your shell, & you're finally moving on! Just….do me this one favour! Take this nice & slow, move too fast, you may regret for the rest of your life!" Alan finished. "I wish you luck," He said waving to son as he walked to the other room. "Thanks father, that actually means a lot," Trevor said before he left to change into something more clean, & nice.

 _Chapter 10: An Awkward Talk_

Trevor walked home after his job was done on the Dinosaur Train, he concluded that, yes, they have to replace the screens. Not to mention that they'll have to talk to the company as soon as possible.

 _*Sally won't be done for at least another seven hours, I can go back then & walk with her home*_ Trevor smiled happily at the thought. Though the thought of going home seemed to be troubling, what happened when McKinley was telling him that his parents were wrong, made him feel nervous. It almost felt like his father predicted what was going to happen.

"Wow, it's almost like your father predicted it!" Koshmarnyy son said in almost a sarcastic tone. "Waaah! Koshmarnyy son! Where did you come from?" Trevor asked. "Uhh, I walked up to you? Like a regular person?" she replied. Trevor blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry, didn't mean to sound rude back there," Trevor said. "Back where? We're still in the same spot we were when we started this conversation!" Koshmarnyy son said. Trevor felt even more embarrassed; he started to hide his face with his hands. "Darn it~~! I'm sorry," He said. "Don't say sorry," Koshmarnyy son said sternly.

She looked at his hands & noticed the bouquet of flowers "What are those for?" she asked. "Oh! They're for my mother! Hopefully they'll cheer her up!" he said. "Are you sure that they're not for your lover?" Koshmarnyy son asked, she raised a brow. There was a slight pause. "OH NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! THEY'RE NOT FOR MY LOVER!" He yelled out quickly, & sounding embarrassed. He sighed "Besides, They'll wilt before she's done her shift anyways," Trevor said looking down at the flowers.

Koshmarnyy son sighed "Really? Are you ever going to ask her out?" she asked. "I think I want to take her out to dinner tonight!" he replied. "Sounds lovely," she replied. "You're hiding something, are you?" she asked. "Well I got to figure out how I'm going to hide this from my parents," Trevor said, it was followed by a very heavy sigh. "They just won't understand," He added. "I see," Koshmarnyy son said. Just like every time that she had appeared, she disappeared into thin air.

Trevor almost ran the rest of the way home, luckily McKinley was nowhere in sight. He opened the door "Elder Brother!" His sister said happily. She immediately noticed the bouquet, "Ooh~! Is that for your date~~?" She asked in a childish & almost mockingly tone. "No! These are for mother!" Trevor said. "Oh, I really thought you had a date." Caroline was almost sad. "I still have a date tonight," Trevor replied. "Really? What is she like?" Caroline asked. "It's more like two friends having dinner together! It's not an actual date! She's a friend from work that I haven't seen in such a long time!" He added.

"I see," Caroline said. "MUM! TREVOR"S HOME FROM WORK!" Caroline yelled out. "You don't need to yell," Tiana said. "What are those for?" she asked her son, pointing at the flowers. "For you mother! I figured they might lighten up your mood, especially since that incident yesterday!" Trevor said, handing his mother the bouquet. "Well, they are very lovely! So? What are your plans tonight?" she asked. "Why are you asking mother?" Trevor asked. "You & your brothers usually pull this move when you're planning to do something that I may not approve of!" she replied. "He's going on a dinner date," Caroline blurted out. Trevor gave his sister a look of betrayal, she immediately covered her mouth. "Oh no! I said too much!" she said, though it was muffled by her hands, the young woman ran off. Tiana looked at her son with a raised brow, as though questioning him.

"A dinner date?" Tiana asked, sounding as though she didn't approve. "Well, yes, but mother, it's just a friend & I, she's just a friend from work!" Trevor said, trying to find the words. _*I really don't want her to know! At least not now! Sally's right, this is too soon!*_ He thought. "Alright," his mother said. "Really? You mean it mother? You really approve?" Trevor asked. "As long as it's a dinner between friends! Not to mention I expect you home by 11 o'clock!" Tiana said. Trevor smiled "I might be a bit late, we are going stargazing after all," Trevor said nervously. "Fine, 12 o'clock at the latest!" his mother said while walking away. "Thank you mother," Trevor said. He noticed his father watching them & listening on their conversation.

Alan approached his son; he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't bring her home! Or at least don't do anything that'll end up following you for the rest of your life!" Alan said. "What do you mean father? It's just a dinner between friends," Trevor said, trying to not sound like he was defending himself. "I notice these kinds of things, your cousin pulled the same thing, next thing he knew, he had to get a job & grow up because he became a father!" Alan said. "What do you take me for? I'm nothing like him!" Trevor said defensively. Alan gave his son a look of slight disbelief.

"At least get to know her first! I might let this slide, after all, you're getting older, & I know you're nothing like us! You won't approve if we chose your wife! If you were still with your first fiancé, that would've been different, I know how much you were attached to her! How close you two were!" Alan said. Trevor looked down "I will father," he said. "I mean that's a good thing, you're growing out of your shell, & you're finally moving on! Just….do me this one favour! Take this nice & slow, move too fast, you may regret for the rest of your life!" Alan finished. "I wish you luck," He said waving to son as he walked to the other room. "Thanks father, that actually means a lot," Trevor said before he left to change into something more clean, & nice.


	12. Chapter 11: A Lovely Dinner With Love

_Chapter 11: A Lovely Dinner With Love_

Trevor waited nervously for the train to arrive at the station for its final stop for the night. He had a small bundle of flowers in his hand. He heard the Train pulling up, but he decided to wait until he saw her at the platform.

Almost an entire hour had past when he saw Sally walking past the building, he got up & ran out to meet her. "Hello Love!" Trevor called out to her. "Trevor?" Sally asked, looking behind her. She smiled brightly & giggled "Trevor, your hair, it's so messy," She managed to speak before she fixed it up for him. He loved to see her smile, it always warmed his heart. "Here you go, um…would you like to have dinner with me?" Trevor asked nervously. "Of course Darling," She gently replied. They held hands as they walked through the town "I hope you don't mind if we have our dinner in the style of a picnic right?" Sally asked. Trevor smiled as he gently kissed her cheek "Of course! Anything for you Love!" he whispered.

The two giggled as they were setting up their picnic spot by the stream that was close to the waterfall, but it was far enough that no one will spot them. They both sat down and Trevor gave her the small bundle of flowers. "I hope you enjoy them!" He said with a kind voice. Sally gently took the flowers from his hand & smelled them, they smelled lovely. "Such a lovely smell, thank you so much Trevor," Sally said with a smile. "You're welcome Sally!" Trevor smiled back; he gently placed his hand on hers. He held her in his arms; she looked beautiful, her orange hair shone with blonde highlights. Her honey coloured eyes shone, & reflected the light off of them gorgeously. Trevor had a slightly darker shade of brown for his eye colour, He placed a kiss on Sally's forehead, she giggled sweetly. "Oh Trevor," Sally said, she gently kissed his cheek.

They enjoyed their dinner; it was filled with delicious berries, fruits, nuts & Fishwiches & Leaf loafs. Sally giggled out of the blue, Trevor looked up to face her "What's so funny Sally?" He asked. "Hehehe, you have some Leaf loaf on your face," she said, trying to contain her giggles. Trevor couldn't help but laugh; Sally took out a handkerchief out of her pocket & gently wiped his face clean. The two continued to enjoy their dinner; Trevor suddenly acted a bit paranoid. Sally showed some concern.

"What's wrong Trevor?" Sally asked, concerned. Trevor said nothing as he approached the tree line. He swiftly moved the bushes to see the other side, he sighed in relief. "What's wrong Trevor?" Sally asked, still concerned. "I'm just a little worried that McKinley is stalking me!" Trevor said. "Really?" Sally asked, and then she scoffed "Well, I wouldn't be surprised!" Trevor turned to look at Sally, "I know right?" he replied. He walked up to her & wrapped his arms around her. "This time, I'm not letting go of you!" He announced to her. "That has nothing to do with what we were literally just talking about!" Sally replied.

The sun was setting & the beautiful stars had come out to play, Trevor held Sally in his arms, he gently placed his head on her shoulders. She giggled sweetly "Oh Trevor!" she said with a slight giggle. Having her in his arms felt nice, her warmth was comforting, especially since he felt nothing but overwhelming anxiety, & nervousness. He felt as though he was getting closer to having a panic attack, he felt like they were being stalked at that very moment. He decided to ignore it this time, after all, how long has it been since He & Sally spent time together alone & had fun, not counting the previous night.

The two spent the rest of their time stargazing & talking about the various constellations in the night sky before them. Trevor felt his eyes getting heavier, but as soon as he started to drift off to sleep, he felt Sally shake him awake.

"Let's go Trevor, before you end up passing out," Sally said with a small giggle. Trevor blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess you may be right," he replied. They stood up, placed their things away in the basket, & started their way back home, but Sally started to walk in a different direction. "Sally? Where are you going?" he asked, one of his eyebrows rose slightly. "Home," She replied. "But the path is this way," he said gesturing towards the path. "I know, but I know a shorter way," she replied, quickly walking in another direction. Trevor didn't hesitate to follow her into the bush.

Trevor felt lucky that he was nocturnal, otherwise he wouldn't know which way he was going, he was also dependant on hearing where Sally was stepping. He held out his hand to feel for Sally's. "Sally?" he asked, sounding nervous & overwhelmed. Sally paused & turned to look at him "It's okay…I'm here," she said, the reflection of light making her brown eyes shine a bright amber colour with a bright orange hue. She held out her hand & gently grabbed his hand "I'm here," she said in a soft, gentle tone. He had a small smile as her looked into her eyes "Okay, let's go home," he whispered. They both continued to venture back to Alfred's home.

Alfred paced back & forth until he heard the quiet sound of the front door open, then close. He walked to the entrance area & showed a small smile "Good evening you two, Trevor, how did your date went?" Alfred asked. Trevor shrugged "It was alright," he replied. Alfred turned to Sally "Where were you this evening?" He asked with a slightly raised brow. "Someone invited me to have dinner with them, I didn't want to be rude, and so I accepted," she answered. "I see," Alfred said. Suddenly he was cheerful again "Anyways, off to bed you two," he said cheerfully. "Yes sir," Sally said as she went to her room immediately.

Trevor went to follow suit but Alfred gently grabbed his arm, Trevor turned to look at the elderly Troodon. "Trevor," Alfred said gently "They're not going to be happy when they find out, mostly your mother…." He finished. Trevor looked down "I know… they _still_ believe those BS rumours… but…." He took a deep breathe "I was just as guilty as they are when it happened," he finished. "That still doesn't excuse that they're views on her are still the same e _ven_ when those rumours were proven to be _false_ , they even had the audacity to keep you & that _thing_ engaged until you broke it off a few days ago," Alfred said. Trevor was not sure if he should laugh about it or not. "She's not a thing Uncle Alfred," Trevor said. Alfred looked at his great nephew "If she's a Troodon, she would know better than to throw a hissy fit when someone doesn't want to be with her, among other things,"

Alfred drew out a heavy sigh as he shook his head in disappointment "seriously…..Troodons like her & your parents are the reason why Troodon Trails doesn't even appear on the majority of maps, they're all such ignorant, selfish pricks, who often sound like the world revolves around them, but of course….there are a few exceptions, a few good people there," he finished. Trevor sighed as he felt guilty again for not having Sally's back a few years ago. "I know, Susan & I are no longer on speaking terms since it happened, not to mention that I feel like I'm constantly walking on eggshells around Sue," Trevor said, referring to Sally's sisters.

He didn't want to admit that he almost begged for Sally's forgiveness in front of Sue to Susan days after Sally left, He was desperate for her forgiveness when he realized his mistake, so he almost mistook Susan & Sue for Sally, the three sisters are almost identical triplets (The only difference being their voice pitch, & the beauty marks on their cheeks).

Trevor looked towards the stairs "It must've been hard on you both, but seeing how you two are drawn back together really says something about your relationship," Alfred said quietly. Trevor felt comforted, what his Great Uncle said was very heart warming, it really was. "I want to be with her…I really do… she's the only reason why I'm still sane, especially after all that has happened these past few years," he said quietly. Alfred felt a little concerned; he gently hugged his great nephew. "I'd like to talk to you more about this tomorrow, where your parents aren't around," he said firmly. "I know, I guess I shouldn't have said that then…." Trevor replied, looking downwards. "Time to go to bed boy, have pleasant dreams," Alfred said, gesturing his great nephew to go to his room, Trevor did so "Good night Uncle Alfred," Trevor said quietly. Alfred smiled as he heard Trevor go up the stairs & enter his room; Alfred turned to look at the doorway leading to the study. "I know you heard everything, what are you going to do… Allen?"


	13. Chapter 12: Morning Birds Sing

_Chapter 12: Morning Birds Sing While Men Talk_

 **{This is a shorter chapter compared to others; it's a side chapter, still sort of important to the story}**

Trevor felt nervous when he went to a local café; he sat down across from his Great Uncle, & Father. He squirmed slightly uncomfortably in his seat, his father cleared his throat "Son…I hate to say this….but I heard everything last night," Allen said. _'Well that's just great….'_ Trevor thought sarcastically. He crossed his arms "So? What did you think?" he asked his father. Allen sighed "I'm going to try to tell your mother that we shouldn't get in your way anymore, you're a grown man now…It was one thing for us to choose your fiancé when you were _much_ younger, but now…I know for a fact that you'll only resent us if we keep meddling," Allen explained. Trevor was a bit surprised at that, he didn't expect that from his father, he really didn't.

"Allen…you do spoil the boy, but in this case I actually support you on this one," Alfred said. Allen nodded "Yes Uncle, I appreciate the compliment," he said. Trevor sighed again "So? What do you think of her?" Allen shrugged "Hard to tell so far, to be honest, I'm a bit on neutral ground," He said. _'Of course, but I know for a fact mother won't approve of her,'_ Trevor thought to himself. Trevor took a sip of his tea, irritated slightly at the fact his relatives are starting to get suspicious, they had that right, and he won't deny it. But it was starting to get on his nerves. "Thank you father, I really do appreciate if you talk to mother about this," he said quietly. Allen nodded "Of course son," he replied with a nod.

Alfred cleared his throat "Speaking of the engagements," He started, he leaned towards the other two men, & he looked into Allen's eyes "We both know that Tiana won't approve of this relationship, especially when she learns who Sally is," He finished with a very stern tone. "I'm sure she won't be too mad," Allen started. "You don't understand Allen! The Troodons at the trails are unforgiving, they'll do anything to ruin the lives of those who they think deserve it, trust me Allen, our family is no exception, and I busted my arse to help Sally to get where she is now! Who knows what she'd be doing now if I didn't step in to help her those years ago."

Allen froze, then looked down in shame after he heard what Alfred had to say. Trevor knew he was just as guilty as everyone else those years ago, when Sally was falsely accused of being unfaithful. "Tiana is no exception, she'll rip Sally's life apart, everything we both worked so hard for these past few years, it'll all be gone before Sally's eyes, her last chance at a normal life, stripped away before she had the chance to live it!" Alfred leaned back in his chair, & drew out a heavy sigh. Allen realized the gravity of the situation "I won't tell her about Sally, but I will tell her we should stop meddling with Trevor's life," Allen said.

Now all Trevor knew is that his father & great uncle were discussing what to do, while he listened. He felt like his organs were being twisted, he was so nervous. He was worried for Sally, he intended to keep the promise they made when they were young, before McKinley ruined it.


	14. Chapter 13: Suspicions All Around

_Chapter 13: Suspicions All Around:_

 **{Another short chapter, but this is in Sally POV, during Trevor's conversation in Ch. 12, hope you enjoy it.}**

Sally was finishing up cleaning the passenger coach, she heard the door open. "Excuse me, but we're not taking passengers yet, you'll have to wait at the station like everyone else," Sally said without looking up. "I know, but we need to talk Ms. Troodon, this is important," a familiar voice said. Sally felt a bit of colour drain from her face as she looked up to see Mr. Ebb, an older Troodon responsible for her employment. "Sorry sir, I…didn't realize it was you…" she said quietly. Mr. Ebb smiled "Don't worry Ms. Troodon, you're not in trouble, but you may have noticed that the Conductor family is here," he said. Sally nodded "Yes sir, in fact, they arrived on the Dinosaur Train a few days ago," Sally replied.

Mr. Ebb adjusted his glasses & gave a worried look "We at Dinosaur Train Industries are fully aware of the Conductor family & their expectations, Mrs. Conductor was less than pleased to learn you were chosen for the position of 'Dinosaur Train's Conductor' over her son, she has resentment towards you ever since," he explained. Sally looked more serious this time "So she's here to try to get rid of me?" she asked with a raised brow.

Mr. Ebb shrugged "Right now, I'm not sure, but that's always a possibility, said son accepted the position of 'Station & Supplies Inspector', so he didn't take it too hard. You know we only accept the best graduates from the Academy, so you were chosen because you were the best in your class, not because we wanted brownie points for having a female conductor on our train." Sally giggled "of course, you were never the type to do such things, they need to learn that life will never go their way, even if it's the hard way," she said in a low voice. Mr. Ebb nodded in agreement "I'm here to let you know to report any behaviour from her, you know the type of behaviour that'll mean you'll get in trouble for," he said. "Sabotage?" Sally scoffed "She doesn't like me, I know that, but I know she won't stoop that low," she said.

Mr. Ebb raised his brow "But we both know she has connections," he said, sounding concerned. Sally knew that, but she also knew that Tiana would try to get someone to start rumours, damaging rumours about her; the family did have good money, money that could be used to bribe people into making such rumours. "I already lost everything once, I don't intend to lose it all again," she said quietly. Unlike the rest of her coworkers, Mr. Ebb knew the entirety of her story; after all, he was the one who helped her get into the academy in the first place. Mr. Ebb placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "You know I will not let that happen, & we both know that Trevor won't let it happen either," he said.

The tension left "Well, I have to go now, take care," he said as he left the passenger coach. "Goodbye sir, have a good day," she said, she returned to cleaning the passenger coach.

The silence was uncomfortable, & made her uneasy, Is Tiana really planning to sabotage her? If so, why now? Why not when Sally was fresh from the academy? A hundred & some questions were running through Sally's mind. _'She'll never accept me when she learns where I originally came from, instead she'll make my life a living nightmare, strip me of what little life & salvation I gathered & have left,'_ she thought. She leaned against the passenger coach door, a single tear streamed down her face.

 _'This train was my only salvation then & is my only means of life now; it can be stripped away in a matter of hours, not the train itself, it'll be here for generations, but I will not, I'll disappear like stars at dawn, I can't help but worry of the future, what fortune & misfortune it brings, will he see my suffering that lasted for years? Or will he see through me, like the glass he sees every morning?'_ she thought worriedly. "I can't worry myself with something that doesn't exist yet," she told herself. She sighed as she put away the cleaning supplies & wiped the tears from her eyes.


	15. Status Update

**{STATUS UPDATE FOR SECRETS ON THE RAILS}**

First things first, i'm sorry that i haven't updated the chapters in a few months, I've been experiencing writer's block for a while.

Second, Murphy hit me like a freight train, I had to create a new account on my computer because chrome wouldn't open anymore, plus Word2010 was giving me troubles on that account so i lost a good chunk of the story, including Chapters 14, 15 & 16 so i have to rewrite them. I'm writing in a note book for the time being, then i'll put it up here when i'm satisfied.

Third, i know that Trevor Troodon is a canon character (The Conductor's father) just to point out that my character Trevor is an OC (for any new readers that have seen this story within the past few months/ any readers that haven't been made aware of Trevor's presence in the show) The only thing they have in common is their name & who their related to/ their relation to Mrs. Conductor, so i'll finish this story first, then we'll never see my OC Trevor Conductor again.

Sorry if this doesn't make sense sorry. Thank you for taking your time read this update, this Update will disappear as soon as Chapter 14 is uploaded. I felt like it was important to mention this for anybody that may be reading this &/or following the development of this story.

 _So in short this story is in semi hiatus & i'm bordering on not finishing it because of Trevor Troodon making an appearance on the show & just sucking it up & finishing the story then cast Trevor Conductor to the side for eternity. _


End file.
